


Mangled

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangled bodies. A woman with a knife. A girl held down waiting for her fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Mangled**

 

**Prologue:**

 

Bodies. Blood. Your breath mingling with the air. You look to your enemy. Children kneel before you. Heads down, eyes closed. Except for one. She looks right at you. Her teeth gritted, face bloodied.

 

Your eyes linger on her. Her blonde hair is matted, and mud clings to her body, but she isn't afraid. You grin, she's either incredibly dumb...or brave.

 

These children have destroyed your army, and that required you to attend the matter.

 

There was little more than fifty-seven survivors, overnight you cut their numbers in half...but they'd taken hundreds of your warriors.

 

You step forward, lacing your fingers through the blonde girls hair. “Do you know how many lives you've cost me?”

She merely stares at you, daring you. “I did what I had to.”

You pull, forcing her to stand. “Blood must have blood.”

 

That's when she head-butts you, taking you both down. She straddles you, biting down on your shoulder, hard. If her hands weren't tied, then they'd be at your neck.

 

Then in a moment she's lifted from you, but she's kicking and screaming. “What more do you want? You've already cut my people down!”

 

That's when you pause...as you watch her struggle, blood dripping from your face, you grip your dagger. Blood must have blood.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 

Her hands are tied. She was shoved to her knees, but the blonde still struggled. The war had only begun with her. Dagger in hand, the woman closed in on the girl.

 

The woman raised it, about to end the blonde.

 

But then her hand was caught.

 

Her head whipped to the side, staring into steady green eyes.

 

The woman bared her teeth, “You would spare her Lexa?”

The other, Lexa, merely nods. “There has been enough bloodshed today. They’re children Ontari.”

Ontari pulls her hand away from the woman’s grip, “And what would you have me do? They’ve killed hundreds of us. Not just in this battle, but others. They did more than simply survive, they’ve thrived under my ignorance.”

Lexa pulled back, “And they have paid the price.”

 

The blonde, still on her knees cackled, “There are more of us. They’ll fall from the sky, and use their weapons that are greater than ours. You think we were difficult, wait until they tear you apart.”

 

Ontari had enough. She moved, only to have Lexa move faster, taking her pummel of her sword down on the girls head. She fell to the ground, unable to get up.

 

“We’ve had our blood,” Lexa spoke, quickly,

 

Ontari simply ignored her, gripping the fallen girl, holstering over a shoulder. “I’ll keep an eye on this one, make sure no one else steps out of line. It’s a long march to the capital.”

 

Lexa whistled, and her soldiers stood, ready to go home. The children, the prisoners, were forced on their feet and made to follow.

 

….

 

It was nightfall before the girl stirred.

 

Ontari glanced down at her. She’d been watching her all day as they rode on horseback. It’d be four more before they got there. Plenty of time to get acquainted with the girl.

 

The girl groaned, her vision blurred. She looked up to see her captor, but the world was still spinning. Her head lolled to the side as she whimpered.

 

Ontari frowned. Surely the girl was made of stronger stuff. She halted her ride, it’d been a long day. It was time to end this for the night. She looked towards Lexa who nodded, and pulled out a horn. She sounded for her army to stop, and they did.

 

Ontari stepped down, taking the girl into her arms, she held her close. In her weakened state, the girl simply cuddled closer to the woman.

 

A fire was made, and soon the camp was set up.

 

Ontari sat by the flame, laying the girl next to her. Lexa sat by her, giving her a meal.

 

“The girl will survive.” Lexa commented, watching the prisoners. They weren’t any trouble...if anything, they were grieving and scared. It would appear with the blonde taken from them, they were subdued...for now.

 

Ontari glanced at her, “I’m not so sure, if she doesn’t eat, she’ll die.”

 

Lexa took a piece of meat between her teeth and chewed, pulling it from her mouth she held it to the girls mouth. She was barely coherent enough to take it and swallow. That continued until the bowel was empty.

 

“Are you satisfied she’ll live now?” Lexa paused, eyes boring into hers.

Ontari nodded, “Yes, for the moment that will suffice.”

Lexa gave her a small smile. “Why do you worry for the girl? She tried to take your life.”

Ontari paused, smiling at her lover, “I don’t, but she has information I need.”

Lexa laughed softly, “Is that why you tried to kill her?”

Ontari glanced at her, smiling, before she frowned. “I...you know I have a temper.”

Lexa put an arm around her, glancing at the girl. “I know, but that was hardly a flight of fancy.”

Ontari settled against her. “I know, but the girl brought it out of me. I think she’ll be trouble if we don’t watch her.”

 

….

 

Clarke woke to a splitting headache, as if her skull had been cracked open. She tried to shielded her eyes from the sun, but her hands were still tied together behind her back.

 

She huffed, sitting up, she dragged them out from under her. She tugged at her ties with her teeth, and they loosened. She pulled, and she was free.

 

Everyone was asleep, this was her chance. She stood, gaining her bearings, she took one step. Just one. And a hand wrapped around her mouth, a dagger at her throat.

 

“I need to you to sit back down.”

 

The girl slowly eased herself to the ground, and looked up to see the same fierce woman that had knocked her out.

 

The dagger was still raised, “What’s your name?”

“Clarke,” The blonde chocked out.

The woman held the blonde by her hair. “Good. How many of you are up there?”

Clarke spat at the woman, “I’d die before I told you anything.”

 

Ontari had sat there watching the girl with an unholy grin. She wanted to peal her skin away, to make her scream. But she wouldn’t. Torture was a skill she was known for, but that was a tool of revenge, not interrogation. No she’d have to be sickly sweet to get what she wanted. Lexa knew that, so she gave her an opportunity to get...close with the girl.

 

Ontari stood, putting a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, “That’s enough.” Just like that, the dagger was dropped. “Clarke, do you know who I am?”

 

The girl shook her head, hesitant, watching.

 

Ontari grinned far too widely. “I’m the Commander of the Twelve Clans.”

Clarke paused, her breath hitched. “What?”

Lexa stood by the Commander, “She’s the one that rules us all, you’d do best to remember that girl.”

 

Clarke just stared at them, on her knees, mouth agape.

 

Her fingers twitched, as she stared at her enemies, “Am I to die?”

Ontari put her arms around Lexa, pulling her against her. “Perhaps another day.”

 

How many were there of these Grounders? Where they in the thousands? The millions? It would seemed, Clarke had severely underestimated her enemy. The people on the Ark, they would come down to this, God, what had they gotten themselves into?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know! Please comment!


End file.
